Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is a technology where objects are equipped with information-bearing tags or transponders. The information can be read using radio waves with the purpose of identification or tracking of the objects. Basic RFID provides typically barcode-type information. Extended functionality can also include providing sensor data acquired by the tag. Currently, solutions exist widely for product tracking in transport logistics and, for example, road toll monitoring. The reading distance varies greatly depending on the system implementation. Very short range enables the selecting of a single tag by bringing the reader close to the object. Long-range systems can be used to read simultaneously many tags within the reader range. Currently deployed systems operate typically at 140 KHz, 13 MHz, 900 MHz, and 2.4 GHz frequency bands.
In current RFID systems, to communicate with a specific tag, a short range system must be used or, alternatively, the tag identification must be known in advance. With a short range system, the tags outside the reader range will not return a signal to the reader. If the tag identification is known, it can be used as an address to distinguish it from other tags within the reader range.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.